


Bedtime Stories

by sublime42



Series: Lucifer Ageplay [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Bedtime Stories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Harry Potter References, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: Dan reads Lucifer a story before bed.





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at Dan's apartment.

It was a chilly, stormy October night. The kind where one feels best wrapped up in a blanket and perhaps curled up with a loved one. And that's exactly where Lucifer was: in bed, wearing warm pajamas with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He leaned up against Dan, who was holding a book. 

"Dragons. That's our first task," Dan read off. "They kill, you know," said Cedric. "They breathe fire." 

They were on book four of the Harry Potter series. Lucifer was obsessed with the books and had asked Dan and Chloe to read them to him constantly.

The sound of thunder startled them both, and Lucifer snuggled deeper into his blanket. Dan smiled at him.

They read through the next few chapters, Lucifer paying close attention through it all. Then Dan stopped. They were getting to a very dark part of the book. 

"The next part is kind of scary and sad," Dan said. He had previously read series himself. "If it makes you upset, you should tell me."

Lucifer nodded in agreement.

"I will." 

He did seem somewhat nervous though, as he put his index and middle fingers in his mouth. 

Dan read on, getting to the part where Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory and nearly killed Harry. Lucifer stared at the book with wide eyes and began sucking on his fingers harder. 

Dan closed the book after reading how Harry returned from the tournament with Cedric's body. 

"Are you okay?" Dan asked. He held Lucifer a little tighter.

"Just sad," Lucifer whispered. "Hurts to think about."

"I know. It's very sad, Cedric was young and innocent."

"Voldemort is bad, but Chloe said there are more good people then bad. So there must be more good wizards then bad." 

"There are," Dan reassured him. "Now, why don't we take a little break and go get some cocoa."

Lucifer cracked a small smile. 

"With marshmallows?"

"Of course." 

Dan got out of bed and watched as Lucifer did as well. He kept his blanket wrapped around his shoulders as they walked to the kitchen. 

Lucifer sat in silence while Dan worked on the cocoa. He soon presented a cup of it. It had marshmallows in it, as promised. Lucifer blew on it before taking a sip.

From where he was sitting he could look out the window. The storm was still going strong, the wind making the window shake. It was scary, but he felt safer with Dan there. 

The two drank their cocoa in silence. Dan glanced at the clock, noting that it was past midnight. Way later than Lucifer was usually awake when in his headspace. He would surely want to sleep late in the morning, not that it mattered. They didn't have anywhere to be. 

When they finished, Dan led Lucifer back to bed. He got in first, Lucifer crawling in next to him. As more thunder sounded, Dan pulled the boy close and held him until he fell asleep.


End file.
